lucetifandomcom-20200213-history
Mildmay
Basics Mildmay comes from a fairly traumatizing canon (Doctrine of Labyrinths by Sarah Monette; Mélusine, The Virtu, The Mirador, Corambis) which has left him taciturn, wary of social interaction, and generally antisocial and gloomy. He means well, though I wouldn't go so far as to compare his heart to any precious metals. He's just very reserved. Very, very reserved. He's also from a world very much unlike ours or anyone else's, and to highlight that difference, uses slang and references from that place. He also swears like a sailor. And did I mention the scar, the limp, and the slur? Note that unless otherwise noted, he is accompanied by a walking stick carved in the shape of a racoon dog. Occasionally the narrative (that's me!) will refer to the stick as Jashuki. That's because Jashuki is the stick's name. In Mildmay's defense, an agoraphobic geriatric wizard named said stick, not Mildmay. Username: ohmykethe Mun: Pel Age: In his Late/Mid 20s. Height: Short. Weight: Average for his height. Hair: Red. Eyes: Green. Birthplace: Pharaolight, Mélusine, Marathat, Meduse. Appearance: Mildmay's scar is basically here. Other than that, he basically looks like he does in his icons. Ain't having a PB nifty? Relevant Links #HMD #Permissions Post #Relationship Post #Application (Please don't godmod, I am super vague about his history everywhere except his app for this reason; I don't want to have to take down the app but will if godmodding becomes a problem; mind you this warning is not a lack of trust on your side so much as a wealth of paranoia on my side.) #Book Sample On Amazon (Trigger Warning: This series contains instances of violence, rape, incest, saccarine prose and general adult themes. Also PM me if you want a cough download of the first book cough cough.) #Playlist Post (Would you ever have guessed I listen to Elliott Smith?) #Contact-The-Mun (I have sworn off the blood of the innocent so it should be totally safe) Memes otherwise, I will loose the links and be a sad panda. #6/18/11 HMD #6/25/11 Love Meme #7/20/11 CR Meme Luceti History Mildmay showed up in Luceti on the ninth of May, 2011, where he screamed at/befriended several people and generally made a fool of himself-- his words, not mine. He went on to find a roommate in one Kay Eaton and even managed not to terrify her in the process. More will be added as the story develops. Tropes Mildmay is actually from a book series whose major purpose is subverting various fantasy tropes in brutally honest ways, which renders the idea of having a trope listing somewhat superfluous, were I not inherently one to tilt at windmills. Here are the tropes he either adheres to or subverts, and to add an element of mystery and/or laziness, you can decide for yourself which is which. Animal Motif, Aloof Big Brother, Anti-Hero, Badass Normal,Book Dumb, Card Sharp, Dysfunction Junction, Embarrassing First Name, Fish Out Of Water, Firey Redhead, First Person Smartass, Genre Savvy, Green-Eyed Redhead, Green Eyes, Handicapped Badass, Knife Nut, Lampshade Hanging, Sibling Ying Yang, Stoic Woobie, The Stoic, Trauma Induced Amnesia, Why Aren't These In Actual Alphabetic Order, Troubling Unchildhood Behavior, Uncanny Family Resemblance, Unreliable Narrator, Younger Than They Look Event Participation and other Notable Bullshit *Defining Trait Event (6/13/11-6/17/11) : For the duration of the event, Mildmay became an incurable optimist with no social anxiety, shyness, or misanthropic tendencies. Still curses a lot, though. :: And then Mildmay wandered around outside like a regular nature boy. :: And then Mildmay chatted up Helios because obvs they were ttly bffs. :: And then Mildmay had dinner with his bested friends ever. Please Stop Swearing In The Subject Headers Sorry.